Come With Me
by LavenderStorm
Summary: "Come with me, Kircheis. The two of us will rescue my sister." Before Reinhard embarked on his legendary military career, he had been a student at the military preparatory school, accompanied by his faithful friend, Kircheis. A story about Reinhard and Kircheis at thirteen, best friends dealing with the challenges of school life.
1. Chapter 1

**_In tribute to friendship…_**

**Spoiler Warning: There are spoilers for LOGH: Golden Wings and the fourth episode of the main series of LOGH. There might be implicit references to some details in the side stories as well. However, the timeline might be messed up.**

**Disclaimer: I simply could not help myself from writing about Reinhard and Kircheis after watching the Gaiden series. However, I've only watched the English-subbed version of the side stories, the three movies and up to season 1 of the main series. I've also read the Chinese version of the light novels side stories, and book 1 and 2, as well as the Chinese version of the manga. So I have taken details in this story from many of those sources. Anything that you recognize is not mine :)**

* * *

**Come With Me**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Come with me, Kircheis,"_ Reinhard had beckoned, extending his fair, delicate hand out to Kircheis. _"The two of us will rescue my sister."_

Drawn in by his best friend's charisma and indomitable will, pushed by his hope to rescue the fair Lady Annerose on whom he had a crush, and his determination to keep his promise to that same lady, Kircheis had made a decision that would change his life forever. _"If that's what you want,"_ he had responded to the golden-haired angel standing in front of him.

From that moment on, Siegfried Kircheis' life had been intricately linked with that of one Reinhard von Musel's, the golden-haired angel who was meant to fly freely amongst the stars.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

And so, here Kircheis found himself some three years later, at the Junior Imperial Military Academy, together with the teenager around whom his life revolved. Casting a sideway glance at the blonde, who was currently twirling a golden curl nonchalantly around a finger even as his brain took in all that the lecturer was saying (no matter that Reinhard disagreed with most of the contents), Kircheis found himself smiling. It was just like Reinhard actually, to pay attention despite his boredom with the subject – it was the reason why the latter was constantly at the top of their class in most of their subjects. In everything academic, including military theory and strategy classes, Reinhard had no competition; simply put, none came close to his creative genius. But of course, no one was perfect, and Reinhard had to settle for second, or even lower in a few of the other classes.

"Let's go, Kircheis. We have shooting lessons now." With a start, Kircheis snapped out of his thoughts to see a standing Reinhard send a teasing grin at him, his ice-blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Apparently, the lecture had ended without Kircheis noticing and even now, the classroom was emptying. Kircheis rubbed his own red hair abashedly, "Yes, Reinhard-sama."

_Reinhard-sama._ Some, mostly upperclassmen, had sneered when they heard Kircheis refer to Reinhard with that honourific. However, Kircheis was not bothered. When they had first become friends, Kircheis had called Reinhard by his first name alone. Yet, after that fateful day, he had started addressing Reinhard with that honourific, both to show his respect and loyalty. Reinhard von Musel was after all, one of the two golden-haired angels to whom Kircheis had pledged his unwavering loyalty.

_"Come with me, Kircheis,"_ On that fair summer day, dressed in the crisp uniform of the Junior Imperial Military Academy, Reinhard had extended his hand of partnership to Kircheis. _"The two of us will rescue my sister." _Because of her beauty, when she was fifteen years of age, Annerose von Musel had been forcibly taken to the palace to be the Emperor's concubine and gifted with the title of Countess Grunewald. Whilst Kircheis was brooding along in his house about Annerose's fate in sorrowful acceptance, Reinhard had already fought past his own sorrow and came up with a plan to fight against fate – he had even taken the first steps down that path by enrolling in the Junior Imperial Military Academy. And it was that quality which set Reinhard apart from the masses. Since then, Reinhard von Musel had been Reinhard-sama to Kircheis.

Lost in his thoughts, Kircheis almost did not notice when the corridor was suddenly blocked by five students. _Uh-oh,_ he thought, even as he identified the looming figures. They were seniors in the school, in their very last year, and were born into minor nobility. The students in this school were mostly aristocrats; the only commoners in this school were those who had military officers as fathers.

Reinhard glared at the human obstacles in his path with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. _Surely the oh-so-wise Rudolph the First did not mean for such specimens to exist when he implemented his genetic selection programme…_Reinhard thought sarcastically. The students standing in front of him were, in Reinhard's opinion, the best example of the failure of the first Emperor's programme, for surely if genes were to be blamed for their personality traits, theirs would never have passed muster. Since Reinhard and Kircheis' first year, they had been at odds with the students currently standing in front of them – for the latter had gossiped about Annerose in front of them. Fortunately, things had never before degenerated into a fist fight with this particular batch of seniors, led by one Karl von Schneider.

Unlike Reinhard, who was impatient and quick to anger, Kircheis had better self-control. He had had to be that way in order to fulfil his promise to Annerose to take care of her brother. In the usual course of things, when Reinhard got into an altercation, it was Kircheis who patiently persuaded Reinhard to forgive the other students and to walk away. That time however, Kircheis had been the hard-pressed to hold his temper – like Reinhard, he would never forgive anyone who besmirched the reputation of the fair lady holding an esteemed position in their hearts.

However, it seemed that Kircheis was as kind as ever, or that he, at least, believed in second (or was it the third? Fourth?) chances. "Reinhard-sama, we do have to get to shooting lessons soon." In his usual gentle, persuasive tones, Kircheis advised Reinhard in a round-about manner.

Heaving a mental sigh, Reinhand acknowledged the logic behind his friend's advice. Flipping his blonde fringe back with a tilt of his head, he pursed his lips slightly. "Fine." Then, turning this attention back to the other students, he commanded, "Heard that? We're busy, so move aside."

As soon as Kircheis heard Reinhard's reply, he had shrugged resignedly, even as he took a fighting stance and moved forward. It was not that Kircheis was against fighting. No, as long as there was an insult to Reinhard, on whose reputation Kircheis placed a value far higher than his own, he was more than happy to aid in delivering the consequences. Yet, Kircheis had to weigh the advantages and disadvantages of the impact of their actions to Reinhard. If they got into a fight, there was always the likelihood of detention. Already known as the most troublesome student in the Academy, Kircheis knew the teachers were just looking for an excuse to give his friend detention. And while Reinhard was not a stickler for rules, it would severely hamper his plans to be valedictorian of the school. It was therefore, best that Reinhard walked away from such fights.

Kircheis' had two self-appointed roles; one was to be the shield that stood between Reinhard and the rest of the world, a shield that would protect Reinhard with all his power. His other role, on the other hand, was to soften the abrasive frictions between Reinhard and everyone else. Left on his own, Reinhard, strong-willed and unyielding, would make enemies out of the entire world. With his great intellect and spirit, Reinhard simply had no patience for lesser mortals. But now was not yet the time for Reinhard's brilliance to shine. Hence, Kircheis had to be sheathe to the dangerous, fine-edged sword that was Reinhard.

However…no way were the seniors going to let it go, not after that display of arrogance. Sure enough, Karl von Schneider sneered with an ugly expression on his face, "Don't be smug, brat! Someone who gets his way through his sister's charms should not be so arrogant."

Reinhard's response was instantaneous. "Why you…"

Boiling with anger himself, Kircheis knew that Reinhard would have by now narrowed his now icy eyes in furious rage. _How dare they insult Annerose-sama!_

"How dare a monkey like you insult my sister!" Upon hearing those words, Reinhard's fury was more than apparent to Kircheis. But Kircheis had no time to ruminate on that; Schneider immediately swung a punch at Reinhard.

And with that, the fight commenced. Kircheis made sure to move in front of Reinhard so that he bore the brunt of the attacks. But it was not for nothing that Kircheis was top in class in hand-to-hand combat for their year. Whirling, ducking and evading, Kircheis used his agility to great effect even as he aimed punches and kicks at his opponents, and most frequently at Schneider. Which was not to say that Reinhard just stood around; out of the corner of his eye, Kircheis caught sight of Reinhard fighting two opponents at once. Although his instinct was to move to protect his friend immediately, logic told him that Reinhard could hold his own – the latter second only to Kircheis with his hand-to-hand combat skills.

Slowly, the scene of the fight shifted from the corridor to the grassy lawn beside it, which contained a beautiful fountain made of white stone. With mounting amazement, Kircheis watched as Reinhard, after having downed two of his opponents with ferocious hits, crossed over to Schneider, and started slowly backing him into the fountain with a flurry of blows. Once the latter finally stood near the extremely low edge of the fountain, Reinhard aimed a high uppercut at Schneider…and over he went. Splash!

Five minutes later, Kircheis and Reinhard stood side by side gazing upon their defeated opponents who were currently lying on the ground (and one in the fountain) with deep cuts and bruises decorating their faces with garish colours. They would think twice before picking a fight again – of that, Kircheis was certain. Especially for Schneider…the humiliation of getting thrown into the fountain must have soaked him to the core. Swiping at a slight cut on his face, Kircheis turned anxious eyes on to his friend. "Are you alright, Reinhard-sama?"

Rubbing gingerly at a small bruise at the back of his hand, Reinhard replied airily, "But of course. These dim-witted monkeys couldn't hurt me even if they tried." Kircheis smiled in response. Sharp-tongued and quick-witted, Reinhard's words could be like the sharpest of knives sometimes. At their first ever meeting, Reinhard's initial words had hurt Kircheis' young, tender sense of pride. _"Siegfried. It's a common name, isn't it?"_

However, Reinhard had never intended to be malicious, as Kircheis soon found out. _"But Kircheis is a good family name, isn't it? It gives a very crisp impression. Yes, it's like the wind that blows through the highlands. From now on, I'll call you Kircheis."_ Yes, Reinhard's sharp tongue was like a double-edged sword – it was painfully piercing in one instant and gently uplifting the very next. _And that is why I believe that one day, Reinhard-sama will be a great leader. But for now, I guess I'll have to put up with the trouble it causes. _Affectionately, Kircheis smiled in amused resignation, before gently chiding, "Reinhard-sama."

Kircheis' smile widened at the small pout that blossomed on his friend's face, which was gone in an instant. Then, his friend turned his back and changed the topic. "Hurry, or we'll be late for shooting class. Come on, Kircheis."

"Yes, Reinhard-sama." Kircheis paused for a moment to watch Reinhard walk away from the scene with crisp steps, his golden curls fluttering in the breeze, before following behind. And so it always was, Reinhard leading, with Kircheis following and watching the former's back. _I'll follow you anywhere, Reinhard-sama, wherever your footsteps may lead._

* * *

A couple of days later, that resolve was tested. Sitting in the cafeteria with some of his fellow classmates, Kircheis could not help but sneak a glance at the golden-haired boy sitting alone a few tables from him.

That morning, the two had had a quarrel. Well, to be truthful, Reinhard had thrown a tantrum; Kircheis felt that he had tried his best to be reasonable. Actually, it was about the fact that Kircheis had been spending quite some time with the two classmates currently sitting at his table, whom he got along pretty well with. Although not ranked anywhere near the top of their year, Samuel Vandenberg and Peter Linz had warm hearts and open minds. Commoners themselves, they held no prejudice towards the nobles, and indeed, had made efforts to befriend Reinhard and Kircheis. While Kircheis had accepted with some enthusiasm, Reinhard remained aloof and distant. Furthermore, he found the fact that Kircheis spent time with them irksome.

_"Fine! If you like them so much, go sit with them then, you bloody-haired guy_!" Annoyed, Reinhard had finally thrown out those words before storming off in a huff. Slightly irritated himself, Kircheis had not bothered to follow after his friend. Now, a few hours later, Kircheis was already regretting that fact. Despite being apart for only a short time, Kircheis felt the absence of his best friend painfully.

Should he apologize then? Short of that, Kircheis doubted that he could appease Reinhard. He had broached the ideas of befriending others before, but there had been difficulties. Their juniors tended to be in awe of Reinhard, who exuded charisma and brilliance like a sparkling jewel, while their seniors were jealous and disgusted of his talent. Of those in their year, Reinhard usually had no patience for those less gifted. Yet, for those with the necessary intelligence, they tended to see him as a strong rival who held on to the top position in their batch since their first year. Many thought he had achieved that position by virtue of his sister being the Emperor's favourite concubine.

Seen in that light, Kircheis realized how isolated Reinhard truly was. With a flash of insight, he realized how Reinhard must have felt, especially on top of the tragedies in his life. _His father had betrayed him by selling his sister to the Emperor. Annerose-sama could not remain by his side._ _And now you've left him alone? Fool! _Silently chastising himself, Kircheis immediately felt a wave of guilt engulf him.

"Hey, Siegfried, penny for your thoughts?" Samuel, who was seated next to him, slapped him on the back genilely, even as he continued to munch on the black bread.

Kircheis was about to reply, but he was interrupted by Peter. "Need you ask, Samuel? He's thinking about Musel, that much is clear." Peter said it jokingly, but Kircheis thought he detected an underlying trace of spite behind the words.

"Ah,I see. Siegfried, don't blame me for being nosy, but truthfully, you hang out with him too much. You should interact with others too, you know, or you'd be seen as being arrogant." Samuel's words caused a slight frown to form on Kircheis' face. Was that how they perceived Reinhard?

Peter, perhaps sensing the change in Kircheis' mood, hurriedly changed the topic with a smile. "Enough about that, Samuel. It's Siegfried's choice, after all. Now, let's see, we're having shooting class again later. Show us those skills, eh, Siegfried?" He nudged Kircheis slightly. However, his efforts were wasted, as, at that moment, Kircheis noticed that Reinhard had finished his meal. Without even a glance at Kircheis, Reinhard then left the hall with quick, crisp steps.

Feeling the keen absence of his friend and the painful breach between them, Kircheis deliberated for a few moments, then…"Excuse me," Kircheis hurriedly said to his companions. Making up his mind, he abandoned his half-eaten meal and hurried after Reinhard. Kircheis had decided. No matter what, if it came down to a choice, he would remain by Reinhard's side.

_"Be a good friend to my brother, Sieg!"_ Since the day he had made that promise to Annerose, Reinhard had been his best friend and companion. Andhe had never once regretted his choice or wavered from this path since then. Hence, Kircheis hurried after Reinhard. Even if Reinhard was going to chase him away in anger, he would endure his friend's anger with a smile until the latter was ready to forgive him.

Stepping out into the corridor, Kircheis was alarmed when he could not see any sight of Reinhard. Something was wrong; it had only been a few moments since Reinhard left the cafeteria! Frantically, he whirled around, searching even as he strained his ears. And there it was! Sounds, that of dull pounding and muffled voices that did not belonged, echoed through the empty corridor. Kircheis rushed immediately towards the source, worry blossoming in his heart. _If anything were to happen to Reinhard-sama…_

Racing to a brown-coloured door near the corner of the corridor, Kircheis tried to wrench the door open. To his dismay, it remained closed – they must have locked the door. Without hesitation, Kircheis then raised his heavily-booted right foot and aimed a powerful kick at the door knob. Crack! The knob dangled from its socket, even as Kircheis stormed into the room.

It was a disused classroom, dusty and filled with half-broken furniture. Standing right in the centre of the room, surrounded by Karl von Schneider and three of his still-standing goons, was Reinhard. It was as Kircheis feared – they had probably been lying in wait for Reinhard when he left the cafeteria. With his sharp eyes, Kircheis categorized Reinhard's state – bruised left cheekbone, deep panting, tense posture and an icy fire in his eyes. Despite being outnumbered five-to-one by students two years older, those intense, icy-blue eyes held not even a single shred of fear…In that one moment, it struck Kircheis deeply…Reinhard had eyes that knew not fear…_As expected of Reinhard-sama…_

"Reinhard-sama!" Kircheis put all his worry and distress into that one yell as he leaped over the prone body of one goon that Reinhard must have taken out. Distracted by his yell and sudden entrace, the other students froze momentarily and Kircheis took the opportunity to throw a punch at Karl von Schneider, aiming for the softest part of the human body – the stomach. It connected with a sickening thud and the latter flew backwards.

Turning to the rest of the goons who had just began to recover, Kircheis attacked amidst their enraged snarls and declarations of vengeance. It seemed however, that the previous experience with Reinhard and Kircheis had left them wary, for they did not put in their all and instead, after a few moments, had called for a halt. "Let us go or we'll have you expelled!" One student called, his voice shaking.

While not a threat Kircheis took seriously, it was not in his nature to continue fighting when his opponents had clearly lost their will to fight. Naturally, Kircheis turned to Reinhard for instructions…only to find that the latter was pointedly not looking at him.

Ignoring the goons, who quickly dragged their injured leader and comrade away with them when it became apparent that Reinhard and Kircheis were not going to continue the fight, Kircheis immediately walked to a spot only a few paces away from Reinhard so that he could check on his friend's injury.

"Are you alright, Reinhard-sama?" Kircheis queried, allowing his anxiety to seep into his voice. No thoughts of saving his pride by hiding his concern entered his mind. To him, failing to be there when Reinhard was attacked was already a blow to his pride and a tremendous failure on his part.

A cool silence greeted his enquiry. Guiltily, Kircheis dug out his academy-issued white handkerchief and proffered it to Reinhard. In soft, emotionally-charged tones, Kircheis tendered a heart-felt apology. "I'm sorry, Reinhard-sama." Left unspoken were the things he was sorry for; for leaving Reinhard to face enemies by himself, for not keeping his promise to Annerose and most of all, for fracturing the bond that had been formed when Kircheis had taken Reinhard's hand time and again.

_"Come with me, Kircheis." _Reinhard had offered. And Kircheis had acquiesced. While the bonds of friendship had been sown on the very first day they met, on that fateful occasion when Reinhard had uttered those words, he had bound Kircheis to him tightly in loyalty and trusted companionship. Deeply regretful, Kircheis made a resolution, there and then. _I'll never ever leave Reinhard-sama's side again. I vowed to protect Reinhard-sama with my life, how else can I keep it? Compared to Reinhard-sama and Annerose-sama, what need have I for other friends?_

As if in response to those thoughts, Reinhard finally took the proffered handkerchief. Then, he dabbed at his slightly damp face, before lifting his clear blue eyes to meet Kircheis' deep blue ones. For a few moments that seemed to stretch into eternity, unspoken emotions were exchanged, then…

"I'm really sorry, Reinhard-sama. It's my fault that you were hurt in an ambush, please forgive me." Still stricken with guilt, Kircheis bowed his head slightly. _Reinhard-sama… _Then, he felt a slight tugging on his front locks. Startled, he looked up to see Reinhard's pale slender fingers twirling the strands of his red hair playfully.

"Your hair…it's so beautiful…just like the blazing flames…" Reinhard's light-blue eyes shone gently as they met his own. Kircheis knew that Reinhard's perception of Kircheis' hair changed according to his mood. And with that one sentence that was both apology and an offer of forgiveness, Kircheis smiled.

As Reinhard gazed upon the deep crimson strands of his friend's hair and the gentle smile on his friend's face, he admitted to himself that perhaps the argument was not solely Kircheis' fault…no, he knew that he was the one in the wrong. It was unreasonable for him to demand that Kircheis not have any friends. Yet as always, around Kircheis, Reinhard was as willful as a spoilt brat. In the end, it was always Kircheis who tolerated and forgave everything magnanimously. But Reinhard knew that it was alright, because Kircheis…Kircheis would never leave him. In the end, Kircheis would always come back to him.

* * *

**Given how obscure this fandom is, I'm not expecting any reviews, but a surprise would be nice?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm always amazed at the level of formality that Kircheis shows when speaking to Reinhard, considering that they're best friends. I've tried to capture that in this story, as well as their true personalities, but well, it's an on-going effort. Do tell me if anyone notices that Reinhard or Kircheis is acting out-of-character.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"He's going to be late." Peter commented with slight concern to Samuel. Both were at the shooting range, awaiting the start of the class. Late-comers were usually punished with detention, as discipline in this military academy was strongly emphasized. A couple of minutes later, both of them looked up as a golden-haired boy entered with a patch of white tape on his face. One pace behind him was one Siegfried Kircheis, the subject of their conversation a few moments earlier.

Peter and Samuel exchanged resigned glances. "He would have been a good friend, but it looks like he went back to Musel," Peter sighed. With a shrug, Samuel said sagely, "It can't be helped, even though I really liked Siegfried. Musel seems to be the possessive type. Once drawn into his orbit, no one can ever escape the pull of gravity."

Clenching his fists in irritation, Peter grimaced and muttered softly, "Those nobles…they're all the same. They treat us like servants or even worse, objects. Siegfried calls him 'Reinhard-sama'…The Countess Grunewald's little brother…Musel is no better than the rest." Samuel turned amused eyes on Peter. "Don't let Siegfried hear you say that…" However, before he could say anything more, all conversation had to halt as the instructor arrived.

* * *

Reinhard spared a glance at Kircheis as he raised his blaster to shoot at the moving targets. Although a skilled shooter himself, he came nowhere near to the level of his red-headed friend. Watching Kircheis' shooting was like watching an unfolding piece of art, beautiful in its deadly precision. Heart, throat and head – those were the vital points that Kircheis always managed to shoot, despite its difficulty level. His youthful competitive spirit sparked, Reinhard decided to try to defeat Kircheis…

When Kircheis stole a glance at Reinhard halfway through the lesson, he was mesmerized by the fierce determination sparkling in his friend's eyes and the deadly grace with which he held the blaster. _What has brought that on? _Kircheis wondered confusedly. It was a look that Reinhard had only when he had made up his mind about something…and in the middle of shooting practice, what could have caused that look to appear on his face? When Reinhard shot an intense glance at him, Kircheis thought he had his answer.

_Reinhard-sama…_ Kircheis was caught between amusement and exasperation. It was just like Reinhard to be so competitive. Kircheis would have willingly ceded his placement in the class to Reinhard by hiding some extent of his ability, but Reinhard would know, and he would be angry. Kircheis shook his head mentally; he would just have to find another way to convince Reinhard that there was no need to be the best at everything.

Kircheis knew though, why Reinhard possessed such fierce competitiveness. He thought back to the day when Reinhard had first held a blaster, three years ago, when Annerose had first been taken away from them. After the end of a night of fruitless activity, when Reinhard had brought a blaster along to a noble's party to try to rescue his sister to no avail, Reinhard had declared with firm determination,_ "Power. I want power! The power to get my sister back without having to listen to what those worthless people say. If the nobles are my opponents than I want power to surpass theirs. If the Kaiser is my opponent, then the Kaiser!" _If there was any further need for proof that this golden-haired angel was extraordinary, that night dispelled all of Kircheis' doubts. Who else, at ten, would have made such a statement, _and taken the steps to follow through on it?_

Sometimes, in the darkness of night, Kircheis was ashamed to admit that he had his doubts. Gaining enough power to surpass the Kaiser was a tall order for anyone, much less two young teenagers. If it were any other person, Kircheis knew he would have dismissed it as a youthful dream or an unrealistic fantasy doomed to failure. But for Reinhard…Time and again, his friend had shown himself to possess the necessary qualities; the vision to set the goal, the self-conviction to follow through on it and the ability to carry it out.

In those areas, Reinhard always showed maturity surpassing his actual age, but in others… At the end of the lesson, Kircheis smiled gently at the sulking Reinhard, who was currently spotting a pout. While the latter had tried his best, he was still a couple of points behind Kircheis. "Just two more…I'll get two more points next time and beat you, Kircheis!" Reinhard stated emphatically, flipping his golden fringe aside with that regal tilt of his head.

"Reinhard-sama," Kircheis was sure his amusement was evident in his tone and crinkled corners of his eyes.

"Even if you do not…Reinhard-sama, there is no necessity for you to beat me at this kind of things." Kircheis knew his friend was listening even if he was currently evading eye contact in favour of pouting. He looked around, ensuring that the vicinity was free of eavesdroppers, before continuing in a soft whisper, "Reinhard-sama will be the ruler of the universe one day; a leader of man and a commander of fleets. It is more important that Reinhard-sama is good at leadership, strategy, tactics…the art of war. Shooting, hand-in-hand combat, driving…Please, leave this kind of things to me."

A momentary silence, then Reinhard looked up and flashed Kircheis a smile – the kind of smile, innocent and carefree, that only Kircheis and Annerose were privileged to witness. "Fine, Kircheis. In that case, I shall trust you to watch my back for me." Reaching out with those delicate fingers once more, Reinhard threaded them through Kircheis' locks of hair possessively. While some might have found it demeaning, Kircheis never minded, knowing that it was just Reinhard's way of expressing affection.

"Let's go, Kircheis." Once more his usual confident self, Reinhard beckoned to Kircheis with a small tilt of his head.

"Yes, Reinhard-sama." Kircheis followed, as usual, a pace behind Reinhard, the best position with which to watch Reinhard's back, with his usual smile.

* * *

After that incident, life at the academy regained its usual rhythm. Reinhard and Kircheis had not even gotten punished for any of the two fights, as Schneider's gang would want to keep their involvement quiet as well. That was one of the advantages of fighting nobles, at least, for they cared so much more about their pride than getting payback by tattling to the teachers.

Soon however, Kircheis found himself extremely busy, not with running after Reinhard, but with studying for the upcoming examinations. Never the most studious academically, he was especially having problems with learning the propagandist subjects that they taught in this school. Biology included Emperor Rudolph's beliefs about genetics, history was about the hundred and fifty years of glorified war that the Empire was waging against the Rebel forces (the official name for the Free Planetary Alliance), social studies was about the achievements of the thirty-plus Emperors since the beginning of the Goldenbaum Empire… Kircheis heaved a sigh as he sat on his bed in the dormitory room he shared with Reinhard and tried to focus on the notes in front of him. Which were, incidentally, Reinhard's notes, as Kircheis had not been paying attention to the teacher in that particular class.

The owner of the set of notes was currently lounging on his bed, his golden curls spilling messily over the white sheets, despite it being the night before a major examination. Sometimes, Kircheis thought that it was rather depressing to have Reinhard as a room-mate, for the latter never appeared to even need to study in order to ace most of his examinations, whether military or academic. The only subjects in which Reinhard _wasn't_ top of the class were those of a physical nature. And even then, he was near the top. Even the teachers who disliked Reinhard as the younger brother of Countess Grunewald had to admit his genius; no one could doubt it, so attention-catching and apparent it was.

As if Reinhard knew what Kircheis was thinking, the former suddenly turned his head and caught Kircheis' gaze, a smirk playing about on his lips. "Hey, Kircheis, that's enough studying already. Anymore and you'll turn into one of those mindless idiots."

"Reinhard-sama," Kircheis murmured helplessly, unable to rebutt his friend's barbed words. He knew Reinhard's views on memorizing and regurgitating all the information during the test, but unfortunately, for someone like him, he felt that it was necessary in order for him to achieve good marks in these academic subjects. And while Kircheis had no ambition in the least to climb the military ranks, he knew he had to work hard in order to keep up with Reinhard, so that he could be of use to Reinhard later in his friend's military career.

"Come on, Kircheis. Stop looking at those notes. I only made the effort of writing down the mindless drivel to appease the lecturer. And myself of course. If I didn't use that activity to distract me, I'd have lashed out at the idiotic lecturer and his equally moronic viewpoints a long time ago. As it is, if not for you, I'd have aired my opinions long ago. Loudly." Reinhard turned his head so that his face was cradled by one arm.

That, Kircheis could believe. Indeed, half of his attention during every lesson was on Reinhard, for left alone, Reinhard would not have reigned in his dissenting point-of-views. And in a military school of the Galactic Empire, that was a very dangerous thing to do indeed. Reinhard felt so passionately against the contents of the subjects they were thought that Kircheis always had a hard time persuading Reinhard to leave the voicing of his opinion to the privacy of their dormitory room. Indeed, in the last lecture, when Kircheis had caught sight of the agitation on Reinhard's face, it was all he could do to hold down Reinhard's arm, which had been on its way into the air, in order to prevent his friend from getting into trouble. "Reinhard-sama…"Something must have showed on Kircheis' face, for Reinhard's eyes turned mischievous.

Reinhard's next words were filled with mock-exasperation as he heaved an exaggerated sigh, "You really are a worrywart, Kircheis. I guess it can't be helped. Fine, I'll tutor you then. Remember, even in this stupid academy's examinations, memorizing is not enough; application is the key." Perhaps Reinhard was expecting a more spirited response; Kircheis however, took the comment with good grace. He knew it was Reinhard's habit to wield words like he would a sword. Instead of taking offense, he looked passed the words to the intentions beneath – that Reinhard was willing to give up on his sleep to tutor him. And there was only one response Kircheis could give to that.

"Thank you, Reinhard-sama."

Pushing himself from his bed with one arm, Reinhard reached across the gap between their beds to tousle Kircheis' hair. "You don't have to thank me for such a small thing, Kircheis." Kircheis smiled at that, turning his mind for a few moments to the most recent letter he had written to his parents. They had questioned, as they did in every letter, whether the Musel heir was treating him well. _Dad, Mum, you don't have to worry about me. Reinhard-sama is marvelous to me._

Kircheis had not returned home since he had entered the academy, and he knew that he would not do so in the near future either. He knew it was the same with Reinhard; Reinhard would never visit the father that he hated if he could help it. With Annerose in the palace and hence their time together limited, Kircheis knew that Reinhard would be suffering acutely from the lack of family. _Yet,_ _I can't help Reinhard-sama with that. The least I could do would be to limit my visits home. I write my parents once a month, they come to the academy to visit me once a year, and that is enough. _Kircheis tried not to draw attention to the fact that he still had his family and home, while Reinhard did not. For that was his way of showing consideration for Reinhard's feelings.

The smile remained on his face as Kircheis shook himself into paying attention to as Reinhard sat up and started explaining the key points to Kircheis. With the starlight streaming into the room, Kircheis thought,that here and now, he was content with his life.

* * *

The third day of the examinations, as Reinhard sat in front of the computer simulation, there was a small smirk on his face. And to think that Kircheis had been worried about these examinations! Well, maybe not this particular examination. Like Reinhard would, Kircheis, who had taken his exam just before Reinhard, had scored well in Strategic Warfare Simulation. Achieving victory over a computer was an easy feat – Reinhard did not even have to take into account psychological factors that were sure to be a great influence if it was an actual battle. However, for examinations such as this one, students were paired with each other to determine their ranking so as to simulate the human factor an actual battle. This time round, Reinhard was paired with one Peter Linz – one of the two classmates that Kircheis had befriended.

"Main fleet, take a spindle formation," Reinhard told the computer, watching as the formation of his fleet changed. "Punch through the enemy lines. Left and right wing, attack from the flanks." As the green coloured arrows blinked and flashed, the computer simulation showed the over-extended battle line of the red fleet collapsing from the middle. And from there, it was a rout.

"Victory to Reinhard von Musel." The detached feminie voice of the computer system announced, even as Reinhard played with a golden lock smugly, throwing a glance at Peter Linz. The latter was red-faced with anger and embarrassment – he had not even lasted ten minutes against Reinhard. Even though the simulation was fast-forwarded many times over, it was still a shameful defeat for Linz.

Were Reinhard inclined to gloat, he could have made mincemeat of Linz's pride in that very moment, right in front of the three instructors who were grading the students' performance, and the watching students who were awaiting their turn at the machine. However, Reinhard was not one to derive pleasure from stepping on the pride on his inferiors…well, not unless he was provoked. And Peter Linz had not quite crossed the line yet…although he had come close when he had tried to draw Kircheis away from Reinhard's side.

In any case, Reinhard was not hypocritical enough to stay there to exchange pleasantries in a false show of modesty either. And unlike Kircheis who could forgive such small matters with a pleasant smile (else he would not have survived being Reinhard's best friend for three years), Reinhard freely admitted that he was not that type of person. No, he felt so very intensely, that his likes and dislikes burned with a fiery passion. It had been thus since he was a child of ten. Perhaps most children would have wept and lamented the fact that their older sister had been taken away, but Reinhard was quite certain that he was the only one who had taken it upon himself to change the situation. And Reinhard knew that it would never be a momentary fancy with him, nor a childish dream, to be forgotten once the realities of adult-hood set in. He, Reinhard, would _make _all his dreams and ambitions come true. And woe betide anyone who stood in his way.

Without so much as a backward glance at Linz, Reinhard walked off with that stiff gait that was expected of them as trainee officers in the Imperial Military, towards Kircheis, who, always waited for Reinhard.

"Reinhard-sama," Kircheis' tone was that odd mix of stern exasperation and anxious worry, his brows slightly furrowed. It was a tone Kircheis usually took when he felt that Reinhard was doing something wrong, a tone that Reinhard would accept only from two people in this entire universe; Kircheis and Annerose.

"What is it, Kircheis? Do you have something to say?" Reinhard asked, slightly miffed, even as he left the examination room with Kircheis falling in step behind him. He knew what Kircheis wanted to say, but still, that didn't mean Reinhard _liked_ it… "Reinhard-sama, please, do not make enemies of everyone. It would help if Reinhard-sama was slightly more gracious in victory."

Reinhard remained silent as he walked down the deserted corridor. Kircheis' words were logical, however, it went against Reinhard's pride to give such incompetent people the time of the day! "Please think of it as practice for dealing with your superiors in future. Many will be mediocre at best, yet Reinhard-sama should not show disdain for their abilities openly."

Reinhard scowled at those words. However, it was undeniable that Kircheis was correct. And Reinhard knew that Kircheis had only given his advice for Reinhard's own sake. So, as much as he hated it… "As always, you're right, Kircheis. I'll try to be more patient with those incompetent fools." Glancing back at his friend, his gaze softened as he noticed the relief in his friend's eyes.

Kircheis was thankful that Reinhard had listened to his advice. One of Reinhard's more admirable character traits was that, unlike many other talented young geniuses, he was willing to admit his mistakes and correct them. Even if it often took Kircheis a long time and a large amount of patience to explain it to Reinhard in mild, persuasive tones. But then, Kircheis did not mind, for he had taken it upon himself to be as a sentinel to the ambitious angel that was Reinhard von Musel.

* * *

Peter Linz had a tremendous scowl on his face as he headed back to his dormitory after the test. How dare that Musel look down upon him so! True, he had won that time, but what was one battle in the bigger scheme of things? One way or another, he would get back at Reinhard von Musel…But how? He was but one person. Even if Samuel, his best friend in the school, would consent to help him with this, Musel had the aid of Siegfried, the acknowledged champion in hand-to-hand combat. The direct approach wouldn't do at all, Peter realized as he clenched his fists in frustration.

Perhaps he could make use of the enmity that Schneider and some of the seniors had for Musel. Of course, it was too much to hope that the seniors would come out on top, but if the conflict escalated and was discovered by the teachers…Smirking, Peter finally released his clenched fists.

* * *

**I was re-watching the Gaiden series again the other day, when I realized the similarities between LOGH and Star Wars. I can't help but wonder what Reinhard would be like in the Star Wars universe. Perhaps he'd overthrow Palpatine and set himself up as the next Emperor...:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've finally finished the entire LOGH anime, all 110 episodes! It was a long but memorable ride, full of ups and downs, twists and turns, and absolutely enjoyable! Space drama at its finest.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The final day of examinations. Unlike on the other days, this time, the students were not merely tested on their individual aptitude. Instead, they were split into small teams of four and expected to come up with a strategic plan to defeat the simulated Rebel Forces. Whether it be by orders of the teachers or otherwise, Reinhard and Kircheis were put into the same team. Truthfully, Reinhard rather suspected the former. As much as some were overtly hostile, there were those who did not want to get onto the bad side of the younger brother of Countess Grunewald. Reinhard scowled at that thought. He _loathed _to be thought of as merely the younger brother of the Emperor's favourite concubine. _One day, one day_, he thought. _I'll make my sister proud to be known as the elder sister of Reinhard von Musel._

In any case, Reinhard was glad to have Kircheis by his side, even as he scowled at the other two members of his team. One of them was vehemently arguing against Reinhard's proposal while the other was looking confused and lost, as if he did not have an opinion of his own. Reinhard had put across his plan as simply as he could and still they could not see the merits of said plan! _If they are such incompetent imbeciles, the least they could do is to follow the orders of one who is competent!_

At last, Reinhard came to the end of his patience. He brought his fist clashing down on the table"Shut up! In any case, I'm the Team Leader here and I've decided on this plan. This is the plan to be implemented, and that's final!" At that, the outspoken student finally subsided, while the other nodded meekly. _Thank Odin for small mercies. At least I'm Team Leader this time. _

The position of Team Leader usually went to the one with the highest grade from the previous examination in the team, but Reinhard could remember an occasion in his second-year when the invigilator had been an instructor who disliked him, and assigned someone else as Team Leader. That had been a total debacle, as Reinhard had had to manipulate the assigned Team Leader in order to lead his team to victory, for he would not accept anything less than that. At least this time, he was spared that painful and tedious process.

Exasperated, Reinhard cast a glance at Kircheis, who had remained silent until this moment. "As you wish, Team Leader." That answer served to dampen the lingering antagonism in the team, reminding the other two students that they were, after all, in a military school and had to follow orders from their superior. No matter what they thought of those orders.

Rising from his seat, Kircheis moved towards the simulators, taking care to toss a placating smile at the still-fuming Reinhard. _It can't be helped. Reinhard-sama hates dealing with incompetent people. At least this time, Reinhard-sama has the authority to overrule them. _No one knew better than Kircheis how much Reinhard hated serving under another. Kircheis himself did not share those sentiments, for if he did, he would not have lasted as Reinhard's best friend for these past three years – Reinhard was a leader in every sense of the word. But he understood Reinhard's feelings. _For a dragon is not made to serve under_ _worms. _Despite its uncharitable nature, Kircheis felt that this was the only apt description for Reinhard's talents in comparison with the other students'.

Sure enough, Reinhard's leadership resulted in a miraculous victory. Their team's battle plans completely decimated the computer-generated simulation programme, and Kircheis was certain that the entire team would be getting perfect scores on this particular examination. And that, more than anything else, served to quieten the other two students. _And there Reinhard-sama goes again, _Kircheis thought in resignation as he caught the contemptuous look that Reinhard had tossed the other two students. _Really, it's no wonder that we have so many enemies among the other students._

"Reinhard-sama, after that battle, I feel that it's time for a good meal. Shall we proceed to the cafeteria for lunch?" Kircheis took his usual place behind Reinhard, before querying delicately. In front of others, Kircheis would never state his advice explicitly, for it was also his job to take care of Reinhard's pride and dignity. Yet Reinhard always knew what he truly wanted to say, and Kircheis sometimes felt as if their minds were linked telepathically.

_Asking me to be magnanimous again, Kircheis? _Casting a disgruntled expression at Kircheis, Reinhard answered, "Fine. Let's go." He spun on his heels and headed out of the simulation room, and Kircheis fell into step behind Reinhard.

* * *

On this windy day, in a deserted corner of the gardens, Peter and Samuel were having a heated discussion about Peter's plan.

"What? You want to get von Musel in trouble?" Samuel's tone of alarm was extremely loud. His voice crackled around the edges, a sign of both puberty and extreme agitation.

Peter quickly shushed him. "Hush, lower your voice. Come on, Samuel. You can't possibly tell me you don't dislike him." Many a times, his friend had voiced sentiments to the contrary.

Samuel frowned in response to that statement. "He may be a conceited noble brat who thinks the world of himself, but he hasn't done anything to us."

Peter scowled at that. He set about trying to phrase his motives in a manner that he thought would appeal to Samuel. "Not to you personally, no. He practically laughed in my face the other day, lording it over us like those lofty aristocrats. He's not even a proper aristocrat himself. It's only because of his sister, the Countess Grunewald, that he's always first in the level, and he…"

"Stop, Peter." Peter paused mid-sentence when Samuel held up his hand. "You, of all people, should know that there's substance beneath that golden hair. His ability has never been in question; else he would never have defeated you in that examination. But his influence…"

And there it was, the weak chink in Samuel's psyche that would secure his cooperation. Samuel would do almost anything for those he considered his friends. Ignoring the jibe at his own abilities, Peter continued, "His influence over Siegfried will never dwindle otherwise, Samuel. You saw how happy Siegfried was when he was hanging around us. Until he returned to Musel. Now, if Musel did something so serious that he were to be expelled…"

Samuel gave a small gasp, fully realizing the extent of Peter's plans for the first time. He peered uncertainly into his friend's eyes. Whatever he saw there must have caused him to decide, for he nodded once, crisply, a sign that he had made up his mind.

"Good. Now, Samuel, here's what I'm going to do."

* * *

Behind a nearby bush, Kircheis closed his eyes in pain and lingering shock. He had merely stopped to search for the piece of paper that held the schedule for the release of the examination results, which he had carelessly dropped, when he had heard a loud voice. He was not one for eavesdropping, and would have moved on; however, three words 'von Musel' and 'trouble', stopped him. Leaving the portable standard military issue computer that every student had on the lawn beside him, he focused his attention on the conversation.

If Reinhard was linked to trouble of any kind, it was his duty to find out as much about it as he could, regardless of his view of eavesdropping on the conversations of others. That was what had prompted him to remain crouched down behind the bush, motionless, even as he had identified the voices. Peter Linz and Samuel Vandenberg. Even if the thick rose bush was blocking his view of the students, his sense of hearing has always been great. Besides, they were two students whom he considered friends; he would recognize their voices anywhere.

With growing horror, Kircheis had listened to them voice their opinions of Reinhard scornfully. Peter Linz and Samuel Vandenberg had always been warm and friendly to him, and, so he had thought, Reinhard. _So this is how they truly feel…_Kircheis closed his eyes as he listened to more disparaging comments about Reinhard and that one brief mention of… _Annerose-sama. _

Clenching his fists tightly, Kircheis had fought to maintain control over his temper. Whilst usually calm and mild-mannered, when it came to matters involving Reinhard and Annerose, the two siblings whom he had sworn himself to, Kircheis was fiercely protective. The sharp tang of betrayal had filled his mouth as he listened to those whom he would have considered his friends target Reinhard.

And finally, when Kircheis heard Samuel's reasoning for agreeing to help Peter, he felt a sharp stab of guilt in his heart. It was because, because of him that Samuel had decided to aid Peter in his plan. It was because of him that Reinhard would be facing additional danger…_Reinhard-sama. _

And so it was that Kircheis once again experienced firsthand the precarious position that Reinhard was in, and the danger that society posed to them. He had his eyes opened, for the first time, to the inherent danger of trusting anyone else, no matter how close a friend they seemed to appear. It was from this moment on that Kircheis started judging people with one more criterion in mind; whether they would be helpful or dangerous to Reinhard.

Kircheis shook his head mentally. Didn't Samuel know that supporting Reinhard was his only purpose in life? Aiding Reinhard in his journey to gain status and power, in his quest to rescue Annerose…if that was taken away from Kircheis, his life would have no meaning at all.

It was not to say that Kircheis did not have any friends before the von Musels had moved in next to him, for he had been on friendly terms with many of his classmates in primary school. Yet when the two golden-haired angels had moved in, it was as if his life, which had been colourless before, was suddenly filled with vibrancy. Annerose's striking beauty and warm gentleness had struck a chord in Kircheis' heart and Reinhard…Reinhard, with his passionate brilliance had, even at that tender age, possessed a charisma which had equally mesmerized him. And now, Samuel Vandenberg thought that he would be better off without Reinhard's influence?!

When Kircheis opened his eyes once more, it was alight with determination. No matter the enemy, he would not allow harm to come to Reinhard. _I'll protect Reinhard-sama at all costs. _This was the only thought running through Kircheis' mind as he continued listening to Peter and Samuel's plans even as he switched on the portable computer on the lawn beside him and directed it to record every detail of the duo's plans.

* * *

Upon returning to the dormitory room that he shared with Reinhard, Kircheis was startled to see Reinhard staring out of the window with an unmistakable pout on his face, with a book lying face down on his lap. Peering out of the window to see the setting sun outside, in a flash, Kircheis realized that Reinhard must be throwing a tantrum because he was late. He had spent so long listening in on Peter and Samuel's conversation, that he had forgotten that Reinhard was expecting him much earlier. They were after all, supposed to do their laundry together.

In the Junior Imperial Military Academy, students were expected to do their own laundry. There was a semi-official system however, where the upperclassmen, fourth and fifth-year students, got first and second-year students to do their laundry, in exchange for advice and guidance. Third-year students like them however, had to do their own laundry, which Reinhard and Kircheis usually did together on this day of the week. While Kircheis would have been more than happy to do both their laundries, Reinhard had straight-out insisted that they would share laundry duties. After a small debate, Kircheis had let Reinhard have his way, after insisting that he do all other housekeeping duties. Kircheis felt that it was best that way, so that Reinhard could have more free time to spare to research other strategies and tactics, which the instructors in school failed to touch upon.

With a gentle smile, Kircheis approached the armchair and crouched down in front of Reinhard. "Reinhard-sama, I apologize for being late."

A sideway glance at Kircheis was Reinhard's only response, followed by an even more pronounced pout. After a few moments of patience, Kircheis was rewarded with Reinhard's answer. "Oh, you were late? I hadn't realized. That's alright, I managed to get some reading done without the presence of a hovering roommate."

Anyone else might have been hurt by that barbed comment; Kircheis however, was used to such remarks and merely let it slide with another smile. Were it any other time, Kircheis might have spent some time appeasing Reinhard, today however, Kircheis allowed his eyes to turn serious as he broached the reason for his late arrival. "I have something to report, Reinhard-sama…"

"Oh?" Reinhard raised an eyebrow at his friend's words. Since entering the Junior Imperial Military Academy, Kircheis had always used a rather formal form of speech around him, as a soldier would with a superior officer or a vassal with his liege. Yet, this current level of formality, especially when they were in their private room, was unexpected. Reinhard deduced that it must be something serious and immediately reigned in his temper. "Well, go ahead and tell me about it, Kircheis."

Kircheis started retelling the event that he had witnessed, beginning with him chancing upon Peter and Samuel's conversation and ending with showing Reinhard the recorded conversation with a detailed accounting of the plot that Peter had developed. By the time he had finished, it was all he could do to meet Reinhard's eyes, so deep was the guilt and worry that plagued him.

"Che!" Reinhard spat out in irritation. "They're such children! Trying to get me expelled over our minor feud, if it could even be called that? The narrow-mindedness of some people never ceases to astound me." Kircheis winced at that description even as he privately agreed with that assessment.

"Reinhard-sama…" Kircheis murmured helplessly, for once having no idea of how to comfort Reinhard. It was partially his fault, after all, that Reinhard was facing such a situation.

Meanwhile, Reinhard's eyes were flashing intensely as he continued his diatribe, "I had no idea that Linz was such a schemer. If only he used half of those brain cells in class, I might have some worthwhile competition for the first place."

Usually, at this point, Kircheis would advise Reinhard to reign in his self-confidence. In his mind's eye, he could picture the conversation he had had with Annerose in the palace a couple of months ago.

_"Sieg. Thanks for becoming Reinhard's good friend."_ Annerose had said, her eyes filled with equal parts gratitude and worry. His own response at that time had been, _"Don't say that. As long as I am around, I will protect Reinhard-sama with all my effort."_ _With my own life, if needs be, _Kircheis had added in the deep recesses of his mind.

Since then, at the risk of being labeled a worrywart by Reinhard, Kircheis had sought to be the voice of reason to Reinhard's impetuousness, a cooling mechanism to his drive and ambition. Someone had to do it, or Reinhard would self-destruct in his fiery passion to gain power - so Annerose believed (Kircheis privately concurred). And that someone, both self-appointed, and charged with the task by Annerose, was Kircheis.

Yet today, the worm of guilt in Kircheis stomach was preventing him from fulfilling his role. And Reinhard noticed as well, for he stopped to regard Kircheis. "What's wrong, Kircheis? Don't tell me you…" He trailed off as he caught the expression on his friend's face.

"I'm very sorry, Reinhard-sama, to have caused you so much trouble." Kircheis bowed his head as he tendered a guilt-ridden, formal apology. Then, he felt a sudden warmth on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up only to see Reinhard standing a arm's length away from him, his hand gripping tightly to Kircheis' shoulder.

"Don't apologise for this, Kircheis. You were in no way at fault." Staring into those ice-blue, intense orbs that were Reinhard's eyes, Kircheis could almost believe it. "Reinhard-sama…"

Reinhard raised a delicate golden eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Kircheis, did you participate in any way in their plans? No. Instead, when you found out, you rushed to reveal it to me. You did what you always do; you watched my back. It isn't your fault that those you considered friends turned out to be plotting against me. I won't have you blaming yourself for this."

Kircheis felt the warmth on his shoulder spread through his entire body before settling down to a comforting glow in his belly. This, even more so than Reinhard's vision and natural charisma, this was why Kircheis would follow Reinhard anywhere, even to the ends of the universe. He placed his own hand over the fair, delicate one on his shoulder and clasped it in acknowledgement. "Yes, Reinhard-sama."

Reinhard smiled then, a generous, uplifting smile that seemed to brighten the whole room, which only two people in the entire universe had the privilege of seeing. "Good. Now, let us come up with a plan of our own to deal with those two."

Kircheis paused for a moment before hesitatingly enquiring, "How do you plan on dealing with them, Reinhard-sama?" Technically, when Peter and Samuel had begun plotting against Reinhard, Kircheis should have considered them enemies from that point henceforth. Yet even now, at the thought of mercilessly dealing with them, Kircheis felt hesitant. Even if they were to treat them like they did the seniors under Schneider, Kircheis wondered if he could do it.

"Them? Turn the tables on them, and cause them to be expelled…"Reinhard started with a cunning gleam in his eyes even as he slyly regarded Kircheis, watching the widening of his eyes. Kircheis could almost feel his heart stop at that statement. _Could I do that? Help Reinhard-sama get my once-friends expelled? Cause them to live in dishonour for the rest of their military careers?_ For that was what expulsion from an exclusive military academy like this was tantamount to. And Kircheis had no doubts that if Reinhard was to put his mind to it, that was what Peter and Samuel's fate would be. _Yet, that's what they plan to do to Reinhard-sama. Wouldn't they deserve it then?_ Kircheis knew, without a doubt, that if either of them had come at Reinhard with a blaster, he'd have no qualms about shooting them, but this…

"…that is what I'd like to do of course, but Kircheis, you'll ask that I forgive them this once, won't you?" Reinhard finished the sentence with a bite of sarcasm in his voice. Kircheis let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding at that. If Reinhard was willing to joke about it, he probably wasn't seriously considering causing their expulsion.

Meeting Reinhard's eyes with firm determination, Kircheis replied, "Yes, if you would, Reinhard-sama. Do not lower to their level. Forgive them this once. Just once. Please leave it to me. Then, if they continue to be obstacles in Reinhard-sama's way, I will deal with them." And that was Kircheis' final decision. For Reinhard's path was too important for Kircheis to allow any obstacle to continue obstructing his way, no matter if the obstacles had been Kircheis' friends. _Reinhard-sama should only have to look forward to the future. I _must _deal with all other matters, and watch Reinhard-sama's back._

As if Reinhard could hear his thoughts, the blonde tugged on Kircheis' hair playfully. "Very well then, Kircheis. I trust you." And Kircheis smiled, betraying his joy that those three words brought to him.

* * *

**Kircheis wants to watch over Reinhard, but he lacks the willingness to do absolutely _anything _for Reinhard's sake. He has his own morals and conviction, and even Reinhard cannot persuade him otherwise. Maybe that's why he had to die in LOGH (even if it broke my heart to see him die). If the author had kept him alive, there would be, inevitably, many quarrels between them, maybe even worse than what occurred after the Westerland incident...**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been so many weeks since I finished watching the LOGH anime series, yet all the characters are still stuck in my mind. I even went to finish reading the Chinese translation of the original novels, all ten books in total. That's how good the anime is.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

At last, the day of the examination results release date for the third year students arrived. That morning, the overall ranking would be released in the hall, whilst the breakdown of each individual subjects would only be available via the school computer in the afternoon.

Reinhard was confident that he had achieved first place as usual, so he wasn't particularly nervous as he made his way to the hall, with Kircheis one step behind him. He had been rather reluctant to even head down to the hall, since he knew for a fact what his own ranking would be, but one look at Kircheis' anxious eyes had changed his mind. Once again, he had reminded himself that Kircheis would be eagerly awaiting his own results and it would only be considerate to accompany the latter, since Kircheis always kept him company no matter what he wanted to do.

Behind him, Kircheis was cognizant and appreciative of Reinhard's consideration, even though he was aware that Reinhard thought that he was worrying about his own grades. The truth however, was that he was more concerned over Reinhard's ranking over. While Kircheis had the utmost confidence in his friend's abilities, it was undeniable that favouritism was common among the instructors. While it was true that Reinhard would undoubtedly score the best in many subjects, there was still a small chance that if there had been too much overt favouritism among too many instructors, Reinhard might not achieve first place. That had happened in their first year at the academy, and it had only been Reinhard's sheer genius, visible and very apparent to anyone with eyes, that had led the principal, wary of drawing too much negative attention from such overt bias, to put his foot down.

Since then, Kircheis had warily kept an eye out for any foul play, and today was no exception. He followed Reinhard into the hall, not amazed by the bustle of the crowd of students that had gathered around the screen. "Shall we go to the front, Reinhard-sama?" Kircheis wondered as he took in the swarm of students. They were mostly third-years, but here and there, he spotted a couple of juniors and seniors, who were probably there just to satisfy their curiosity.

"No, it's okay. We can see quite well from here after all." Reinhard replied as he took up a position by the pillar, leaning against it. A ripple went through the crowd as those closest to him noticed his presence. No matter where he went, Reinhard was always the centre of attention; this time, it was because he had held the first position for two years and the students were eager to find out if it remained so.

Kircheis tensed as he stood beside Reinhard. Despite the undercurrent of a mixture of hostility and admiration running through the crowd, he did not think that any student would be foolish enough to try anything physical in the hall, no, not with some of the teachers watching discreetly from the back. Still, he remained alert as the screen brightened, as the results were released. _First place, Reinhard von Musel. _Kircheis finally relaxed and smiled widely as that fact sunk in, even as his subconscious scanned the rest of the names after Reinhard's. Von Schaufsheim, von Halsbauch, von Turneisen…

In fact, so relieved was Kircheis that he had not even noticed his own ranking, until Reinhard commented, "Tenth place this time, Kircheis. It looks like all my tutoring paid off." Ending with a smirk, Reinhard had placed a hand on his shoulder. Kircheis blinked twice before he finally absorbed that fact. "Ah. Yes. Thank you, Reinhard-sama. Reinhard-sama would make a great teacher." His own ranking had always fluctuated between the twelfth to twentieth positions, so Kircheis supposed this was one of his better results. Truthfully though, Kircheis was so happy that Reinhard had maintained his first position that he barely spared a smidgen of delight for the improvement in his own grades. He did however, note that as usual, the studious scholars in their level had managed to retain the second to fifth positions. Furthermore, this time, he had managed to outrank both Peter Linz and Samuel Vandenberg. Before, Kircheis would have thought nothing of it, but this time, he found himself wondering if that would now draw their resentment to him.

Kirchies snapped out of his thoughts when Reinhard's disbelieving voice said, "A teacher? Me? You must be joking, Kircheis. I wouldn't spend time on incompetent idiots that call themselves students!" And that statement was just so quintessentially Reinhard that Kircheis' eyes crinkled into crescent-shaped lines as he smiled widely at that.

* * *

In the afternoon, Reinhard and Kircheis were walking along the school corridors, heading for the soccer fields in search of a peaceful place to check on their detailed examination results. Whispers followed them as they strolled through the corridors. Apparently, news of Reinhard achieving the first position in the most recent examinations had quickly traveled through the entire school, and now, both positive and negative comments followed him everywhere.

His attention on what his ears were picking up around him, Reinhard barely noticed as, out of the corner of his eyes a blurred figure came careening towards him out of nowhere. "Reifeisen!" Distantly, Reinhard clinically noted the shout from some figures running towards him from a few feet away. Instead, he belatedly turned his attention to the figure about to impact him…Before the impact occurred however, Reinhard felt a strong pull on his left arm, which caused his body to veer to the left, just out of the course of the charging person.

"Are you alright, Reinhard-sama?" Looking over his shoulder, Reinhard saw that it had been Kircheis' quick actions which had saved him from embarrassment right in front of so many students. If he had been knocked over on the day the examination results came out, it'd have been all over the school in minutes. Kircheis had grabbed his arm to pull him out of the way, despite carrying a portable computer himself. Smiling, Reinhard inclined his head slightly before turning his attention to the moron who had attempted to run into him…and came face to face with a freckled-face kid with ash-brown hair, whose, from the look of it, attempt to halt his crash had resulted in him falling flat onto the floor. From his short stature and slight build, Reinhard easily guessed that he was a first-year student. Some of his anger faded as he deduced that the student's action was likely an accident and not premeditated.

"Sorry, I'm sorry for my carelessness!" The kid stammered as he picked himself up from the floor clumsily. Reinhard nodded once then turned and strolled away, still slightly miffed at the near-accident that could have taken place. Really, whatever had possessed that kid to run around in a crowded corridor like this! Behind him, he heard Kircheis speak gently to the kid. "It's alright. Reifeisen is it? Just be careful in the future." Without turning around, Reinhard could tell that Kircheis would be spotting that gentle smile of his. And to the kid who would have crashed into him. _Really, he's always like this. I keep telling him that he only has to be kind to my sister and I, but…_

Soon Reinhard heard the sound of familiar footsteps behind him. Heading out of the school building, he did not stop or look behind once until he caught sight of the huge tree near the grounds which provided enough shade from the mid-day sun. Then, he flopped down onto the lawn and leaned back against the tree, watching as Kircheis did the same beside him. "Not going to comfort that kid further?" Reinhard snapped out. He knew that he was sulking irrationally, but could not bring himself to stamp down on his reactions.

Reinhard watched as Kircheis' deep blue eyes filled with gentle patience and understanding, as he replied in a calm, gentle voice, "No, Reinhard-sama. I followed you." And Reinhard knew that there was more to Kircheis' statement than was apparent on the surface. _Despite how I may treat others, it's you that I'll always follow…_was what Kircheis was saying. Placated, Reinhard looked away and took a deep breath, deciding to change the subject. "Alright. Let's see what grades we have achieved this time then."

"Yes, Reinhard-sama." Kircheis replied with his usual good humour. Reinhard watched out of the corner of his eye as Kircheis powered up the portable computer and called up their grades. As always, Kircheis had called up Reinhard's grades first. Reinhard noted that his friend had scanned through the results quickly, before he turned the screen towards Reinhard.

"Congratulations, Reinhard-sama. You've achieved the first position for six subjects, and top five for another three." Upon hearing that, Reinhard felt his lips curve into a victorious smile, then paused as he glanced at the last grade that Kircheis had not announced. The mediocre grade did not surprise him in the least. It was for Art, an elective that he had chosen because he wished to broaden his horizons. Since electives did not count towards his overall ranking, Reinhard had not put much effort into it. Still, the comment beside the grade caused him to snicker. _Perfectly executed in terms of technical skills, but extremely lacking in terms of soulful expression…_ was typed in bold next to the grade.

"I guess the art teacher must have been really frustrated. He kept coming after me, trying to get me to express my _feelings_ through my paintings." Reinhard commented, turning to look at Kircheis. He noticed that Kircheis' eyes had widened in surprise. No doubt his friend was amazed at the fact that he wasn't mad; Reinhard tended to be a perfectionist. "Art isn't going to matter much when we are off fighting battles, Kircheis." Reinhard explained to his friend with a mischievous smile. "It's practically useless. I only took it as an elective as it isn't particularly commendable not to have a hobby."

Kircheis returned Reinhard's smile, glad to have figured out another piece of the puzzle that was his friend. Then, when Reinhard suggested it, Kircheis called up the screen with his own grades, glance through it as per usual, then summarized it for Reinhard. Now that he thought about it, Kircheis could not recall exactly when this process of him reporting his findings to Reinhard had became a habit. It did not matter though, since they were both pretty comfortable with it.

"First position in shooting and hand-to-hand combat, top five in driving, strategic warfare and team battle, top twenty in the other subjects." Kircheis reported, wondering how Reinhard would feel about his grades. He watched his friend's reaction's carefully, aware that he had achieved a higher grade than his friend in three subjects; shooting, hand-to-hand combat and driving. In a light-hearted tone, he commented half-jokingly, "In the future, I'll be able to become Reinhard-sama's bodyguard-cum-chauffeur."

Reinhard's expression was serious as he replied, "Remember this, Kircheis. In the future, I'll have no shortage of chauffeurs and bodyguards. You however, will have to lead fleets of thousands of ships in my place." It was the first time Reinhard had spoken of the future with any concrete detail. Before, Kircheis had known that Reinhard planned to climb the social ladder by serving in the military until he gained enough power. Now however, Kircheis was beginning to understand just what that power would entail. _Thousands of spaceships in fleets all loyal to Reinhard-sama…_Kircheis could barely envision that fact, but somehow, he knew that no matter how many years that took, Reinhard would be able to achieve that dream. And he would help Reinhard to do so. "Yes, Reinhard-sama."

* * *

Thus far, Peter's plan had worked like a dream. He had arranged for one of Schneider's minions to overhear a conversation between Samuel and himself about Musel's supposed insults to Schneider, and to his family. With Samuel's help, that had been a piece of cake, and the minion involved had been carefully chosen to be one of average intelligence, so that there would be no suspicion on the veracity of their words.

Then, it was merely a matter of getting a major accident to take place at the venue of the confrontation between the two groups. Which was where Peter was hurrying towards at the moment. While it was nigh impossible to shadow Musel, due to Siegfried's presence, the same could not be said for Schneider, who went everywhere with his gang and caused such a ruckus in the process that almost anyone in the school could identify their location at any given moment.

And at the moment, they were heading for the deserted lawn behind the mechanical laboratory, where military equipment was kept for the students to practise on. Of course, a place where such expensive, sensitive equipment was kept had high security, but that only applied to the building itself, not its surroundings. What Peter had to do was, under cover of the night, to cause a window in that building to break just as the two groups clashed, and toss one of the glass shards into a delicate portion of one of the equipment in there. The result would be a breakdown in expensive equipment. And with Samuel on his way with a teacher in tow, that would be enough for them to be caught red-handed.

In such a situation, where large groups of students were involved, it was usual for the school administration to come down hard on the ringleaders, whilst handing down minor punishments to the others. And since one of the ringleaders was a well-connected aristocrat and a senior to boot, Peter reasoned that the brunt of the Principal's wrath would fall on Reinhard von Musel. Expulsion for Musel…was not a mere pipe-dream on Peter's part, but entirely plausible. And if Kircheis were to get caught up in it all, well, Peter only felt a small niggle of guilt at that thought. A much louder voice was telling him that, if that were to happen, he'd have one less competitor when he tried to improve his ranking.

Relishing the thrill of a plan about to come to fruition, Peter grinned excitedly.

* * *

Schneider frowned in slight puzzlement as he took in the sight of Musel alone on the lawn. He had gathered his gang before going in search of Musel for some payback, and had cornered him at the lawn behind the mechanical laboratory. What puzzled him however, was the fact that Musel seemed to be alone. Where was the red-headed boy that always followed Musel around?

But soon the sight of Musel staring at Schneider coolly drove all such doubts from Schneider's mind. As the members of his little gang spread out around him, Schneider sneered, "Alone at last, Musel? It's time for some payback then." At that cue, the other members of his gang began laughing in what they thought was a menacing manner.

Reinhard raised an eyebrow. _What unimaginative dialogue!_ _And to think that this is coming from a senior about to graduate…I can picture the type of officer he'd become…_And perhaps that was why the Imperial military was an archaic bureaucratic institution that had yet to win the war that had lasted a hundred and forty odd years thus far.

"Alone or not, Schneider, I will defeat you and yours." Ah well, in order to get things moving, Reinhard supposed he would have to deign to fall to their level and continue the meaningless conversation. Briefly, he thought of Kircheis and wondered what he'd say if he were present, then reminded himself that Kircheis' absence was for an important purpose. In essence, Reinhard was bait, while Kircheis performed his task. Reinhard could not help but recall with amusement the vehement refusal to leave Reinhard in such danger that Kircheis had voiced out when Reinhard had first told him his plan. _He really is a worrywart, _Reinhard thought with fond exasperation. _As if I could not take on Schneider and his gang alone._

Focusing once more on the students arrayed in front of him, Reinhard cocked his head to one side. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? A written invitation?" Reinhard smirked as he saw the reaction that his words had caused, even as he charged towards the nearest guy.

* * *

_Reinhard-sama…_ Kirchies thought in anxiety as he tried to keep himself from imagining the worst-case scenarios. What could happen to Reinhard? That was the question that plagued him as he hurried down the school corridors. _Reihard-sama will call me a worrywart again if he knew…_Kircheis thought with a fond mixture of amusement and exasperation. _If only he knew…_For Kircheis wasn't born with such a personality. He had learned such caution and vigilance while fulfilling his promise to watch out for Reinhard. It annoyed him a little that the cause of this change in his personality was unaware about his own contribution to that fact, but he also knew that he would do just about anything for his best friend, so really, there was nothing for him to complain about.

Still, Kircheis worried if Reinhard would be able to hold his own against five seniors. _The sooner I finish my task, the sooner I can head over to aid Reinhard-sama. _Kircheis told himself determinedly, before turning his attention to the task at hand. The next turn came up and…there he was! Catching sight of the figure hurrying along in front of him, Kircheis shouted, "Stop, Samuel!"

Samuel Vandenberg turned around at that and halted in astonishment when he heard the voice. "Sieg…Siegfried?" Before Samuel could react further however, Kircheis ran towards Samuel with long looping strides, until he was a mere pace away from him, so that if Samuel had any plans of escaping, he'd be able to prevent it.

Samuel stared at Siegfried in shock. What was the latter doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be fighting alongside Musel at the lawns behind the laboratory? He tried to cover his shock by pulling a calm veneer of composure over his features. "Out late tonight, Siegfried? If you're going to the kitchens to sneak food, don't bother. I heard that Isaac von Turneisen and his friends were planning the same; he's probably cleaned out the place already."

Even by the dim lighting, Samuel could see that Siegfried was not his usual calm and friendly self. Instead, there was an aura of intense purpose surrounding the red-headed boy, as he replied in a tone that Samuel had never heard from Siegfried before. "I came to stop you from going to the teachers, Samuel."

Samuel's first reaction was one of shocked denial. "Wha…what? I don't know what you're talking about, Siegfried." How could Siegfried know what he was about to do? No, Siegfried must have meant something else, Samuel repeated to himself. There was no way Siegfried could have known about Peter's plan…was there?

However, to Samuel's dismay, Siegfried continued in a steady, steely tone. "Please, do not try to deny it, Samuel. I overheard you and Peter when you were discussing your plans in the gardens the other day, and I have a recording of it." So saying, Siegfried produced a small recording player that replayed everything they had said that day. Samuel felt his own jaws dropped in shock as he tried to take in that fact – that Musel and Siegfried had already known everything about their plans. However, after the last words had sank in, that soon gave way to thoughts of the possible consequences that they could face, were the recording handed in to the principal…

Samuel's head started spinning as he realized that expulsion in disgrace would be guaranteed if that were to occur. Or if Musel chose to give that recording to Schneider…when the latter realized that he'd been set up… "What, what do you want?!" Samuel blurted out helplessly. The cards, as it were, were all in Siegfried's hand, but the fact that Siegfried was in front of him now instead of going straight to the teacher…

"Reinhard-sama is very kind. He's willing to forget everything if you cease and desist. You will not go to the teachers. Peter's plan will then fall through, and I trust that you'll explain to him the circumstances. Both of you will keep quiet about your plan. Furthermore, you must persuade Peter not to take any action against Reinhard-sama again." Here, Siegfried paused as if to emphasize the importance of that point. "This is the only chance you're getting, Samuel. If you, or Peter, attempt to harm Reinhard-sama in any way again…"

"I understand," Samuel hurriedly replied, even as he mentally gulped. It was as if the usually kind and gentle Siegfried had disappeared, only to be replaced with a bloodthirsty hound willing to do anything to protect his master. As Siegfried nodded once and turned to go, Samuel whispered in dejection, "I only agreed with Peter's plan for your sake, Siegfried. I was trying to set you free…"

Siegfried did not turn back, but Samuel still heard him say clearly, "You're mistaken, Samuel. I'm only free when I'm beside Reinhard-sama."As he watched Siegfried pick up his pace and head off towards the mechanical laboratory, at that point in time, Samuel found that he did not understand Siegfried's words, until many years later, when the accomplishments of Kaiser Reinhard von Lohengramm's childhood friend became common knowledge throughout the entirety of the human-occupied universe.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized that it's not that there are very few fanfics for LOGH, it's just that there are very few English fanfics. Much to my surprise and delight, I found some pretty good Chinese fanfics by using Google. And I'm off to read them:)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Thwack!" Reinhard heard a rather satisfying sound as he withdrew his fist from the stomach of one of his opponents. Since the beginning of the battle, he had dominated the fight by using the most common tactic – taking down the leader first. After a determined attack on Schneider had succeeded, despite Reinhard himself having suffered many blows in return, the others had quickly lost their spirit. The ensuing battle had been rather desultory, with the other four students attacking only at Schneider's insistence.

Hearing the sound of a breeze that resulted from a fast-moving object behind him, Reinhard dropped low and dodged to the right, before spinning around to sweep out another student's legs from beneath him. Even though his own bruises hurt dreadfully with that action, Reinhard forced himself to ignore the pain. That student went down with a muffled thump, but Reinhard could see that he was not yet out for the count. He did not have time to worry about him however, for at the next moment, he felt another opponent grab him by the arm with a force hard enough to bruise. Twisting to one side immediately, Reinhard broke his opponent's grip before elbowing him in the chest, hard.

Just as Reinhard was about to continue the fight however, a loud clashing reverberated throughout the night. All his opponents, even the one that had been heading towards him, froze momentarily as they searched for the source of the noise. _That's Linz's doing I suppose, _Reinhard thought with a smirk. _Time for a strategic retreat…_Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Reinhard swiftly charged through a gap in the students' battle line and headed towards the school corridors, away from the laboratory. Behind him, he heard shouts and cries of derision, mixed with a little confusion. _Now, if only those idiots will head to the laboratory to investigate, my plan will be perfect…_

As Reinhard hurried along the corridor, he heard footsteps ahead of him. Instead of hiding in the shadows as logic would dictate however, Reinhard instinctively moved forward until he could make out the figure in front of him. It was indeed Kircheis. "So Kircheis, how did it go?" Reinhard cocked his head slightly and asked in a voiceonly slightly above a whisper, even as he beckoned for the later to follow him as he started down the corridors again.

"Reinhard-sama!" Kircheis exclaimed in pleased surprise momentarily before falling into step besides Reinhard. "It went as we predicted; Samuel has agreed to abandon his plan and to restrain Peter…More importantly, Reinhard-sama, are you hurt anywhere?"

Reinhard had to smile at that. No matter where, no matter when, first and foremost, Kircheis was always concerned about his health. "I'm alright, Kircheis. Just a few minor bruises." Even if he could not stand the nagging, Reinhard rarely hid anything from Kircheis. There was no point, after all, since it was always Kircheis who tended to his wounds.

Indeed, as soon as they reached their dormitory room, Kircheis headed for the first-aid kit even as Reinhard stripped off his uniform. He winced slightly when he caught sight of the colourful bruises on his fair skin. Sitting on the bed, Reinhard leaned against the pillows as Kircheis took out the cold medicinal spray used to treat and numb the bruises.

Kircheis' eyes widened as he caught sight of the array of bruises on Reinhard. Even for a brawl, it was excessive. _What would Annerose-sama say if she were here?! _Berating himself, Kircheis quickly set to work on the bruises even as he gave a heartfelt apology. "Reinhard-sama, I'm very sorry for not arriving sooner."

Reinhard shook his head, sending his golden curls cascading through the air. "It was an acceptable risk when we came up with the plan, Kircheis. How many times do I have to say it; don't apologize for things that aren't your fault." Kircheis nodded at that, even though his guilt did not ease one iota. He resolved to find a way to minimize Reinhard taking _acceptable risks_, although he knew that it would be an uphill task.

After treating the last of the bruises, Kircheis put away the first-aid kit as Reinhard dressed. Then, he heard Reinhard yawning. Turning around, Kircheis gently suggested that they both go to bed for the night, even as he switched off all the lights in their rooms save one. Even though Reinhard would never admit it, Kircheis knew his friend loathed sleeping in total darkness. Upon a short contemplation, Reinhard agreed, though not before adding, "Find out what happened to Schneider's gang and Peter Linz tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Reinhard-sama." Kircheis reassured Reinhard before he settled down to sleep. Kircheis soon followed suit.

* * *

"Awake! Awake!" At the crack of dawn, the blaring alarm woke Reinhard from his slumber. Blinking away the daze in his eyes, Reinhard found that muted sunlight was streaming into the room. Standing by the windows, fully dressed in the dark grey uniform, in the process of drawing the curtains, was Kircheis. It was his habit to draw the curtains every morning, ever since he found out that Reinhard woke more easily when sunlight was shining into his eyes.

"Good morning, Reinhard-sama." Reinhard was not a morning person, so he was often sluggish as he dragged himself out of bed to freshen up. Kircheis would often keep up a running commentary during this time however, and once Reinhard's brain started working, he'd be fully alert.

"I found out about the upperclassmen. They went to investigate the disturbance caused by Linz and were caught at the scene, however, because of their noble lineages, they were neither suspended nor expelled. So close to their graduation, the principal seems partial to ignoring the incident, as long as they replace the damaged equipment. Neither Peter Linz nor Samuel Vandenberg was implicated in the affair, and the seniors have not mentioned Reinhard-sama's presence either."

Fully dressed now, Reinhard remarked caustically, "That's only because they wish to preserve their own reputation. If word got out that all five of them were fighting one third-year student, they'd never live it down."

Kircheis smiled in agreement, "In any case, Reinhard-sama, since they'll be graduating in a week's time, as long as we keep out of their way this week, they're no longer a threat." Reinhard made a non-committal sound; he would leave them alone if they did the same, but he would not avoid a fight if they came looking for him.

"That leaves Linz and Vandenberg then…" Reinhard commented as they left their dormitory for the parade ground, where the flag-raising ceremony was held every morning. One step behind him as always, Kircheis' reply was reassuring. "Please, leave them to me, Reinhard-sama. I'll keep an eye on things."

Reinhard nodded in acknowledgement, but the two need not have bothered. When they came back to the Junior Imperial Military Academy as fourth-year students, Linz would not be one of their classmates. And they would hear from the rumour grapevine that Linz's entire family had defected to the Free Planetary Alliance, or as the Galactic Empire called them, the rebels' territory. Without Linz's influence, Vandenberg would continue to stay out of Reinhard's way until their graduation, and Reinhard soon put Vandenberg out of their minds.

Kircheis, however, true to his 'worrywart personality', continued to keep a wary eye on Vandenberg. It was his responsibility, he knew, had always been his responsibility to look out for Reinhard. Ever since the day when Reinhard had said, "Come with me, Kircheis," and Kircheis had followed. Such was Kircheis' way…and it would remain his habit until the end of his life.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Two years later, near graduation._

That evening, Kircheis and Reinhard had to hurry through the forest near the school as they tried to make it back to the Academy by curfew. Under the pink and purple sky, Kircheis' ran after Reinhard as the former took a short-cut through the underbrush. Then, when Reinhard stumbled down the small slope, Kircheis followed…and almost bumped into the still form of his friend at the bottom of the hill.

Looking up, Kircheis saw that Reinhard had stopped in front of the stone statue of Emperor Rudolph the First, founder of the Goldenbaum Empire. Kircheis stared at his friend in uncertainty, wondering if he should point out to Reinhard that they were supposed to be hurrying along.

There was however, a certain aura exuding from Reinhard that made Kircheis hesistant to speak up. And when Reinhard finally spoke, it was in a dangerous tone on a dangerous topic. "Kircheis. Don't you think what Rudolph has achieved, I can too?"

Kircheis' eyes widened in shock. What Reinhard was implying was high treason! True, he had known for years that that was what Reinhard intended, but to hear it spoken in public…Reinhard could be executed if anyone had heard those words. Looking around quickly, Kircheis checked to see that there was indeed no one in the vicinity. "Reinhard-sama, you cannot say such things!"

Reinhard finally glanced back at his friend with a small, tight smile on his face. "There's no one else here, Kircheis. It's alright, I'm only telling you."

Before Kircheis could speak however, he had shifted his gaze to the statue again. That gaze…Kircheis was awed by the ferocity of the gaze. "Look, Kircheis." Obeying, Kircheis finally tore his eyes away from Reinhard to look at the stone statue. It was a rather majestic portrayal of the first Kaiser of the Empire, despite its' rough quality.

Kircheis' gaze however, was soon drawn back to Reinhard when the latter went on a diatribe with fire in his words. "What is mankind doing? They go in and out of the universe, but what are they doing?! Building a grand palace, only the wealthy having special authority, only bullying the poor…taking away their valuables, and doing so with justifications!"

Reinhard pointed at the statue of Kaiser Rudolph. "These people are corrupt. This Empire is also corrupt!"

Silently, Kircheis found himself agreeing completely; what Reinhard said was nothing but the truth. Since they were children ten years of age, Reinhard had already determined to set out to change the universe. And now, so close to their graduation, whatever Reinhard was saying was but a mere reaffirmation of his goals. "Reinhard-sama…"

"I want to use my hands to overthrow these aristocrats, to overthrow the Goldenbaum Empire and the Emperor!" Reinhard declared with firm conviction and dead certainty. This was not the arrogant boast of a brash teenager, but a definite ambition, forged by the sorrow and helplessness that Reinhard had thus far experienced, buoyed by a strong, implacable will and a fearless spirit.

Kircheis gasped at hearing Reinhard's verbal declaration of his goal, once again. The first time he had heard it, at the tender age of ten, he had felt numb and shocked. Now, hearing the audacious goal spoken once more, a well of admiration rose from the deepest recession of his heart for the golden-haired angel standing in front of him. A sign that however much Reinhard had grown these past five years, however much he now knew about the power that the Galactic Empire held, he had not changed his mind at all about confronting the Empire. _He is indeed not meant for this earth…he was born to soar freely amongst the stars as a dragon amongst snakes…_

"Come with me, Kircheis." The evening sun glittered in the colourful sky, bathing Reinhard's golden hair with its shining rays as the latter extended his hand to him with a determined fire in his icy-blue eyes. "Let's join hands to control the universe."

_Reinhard-sama…he has never ever forgotten about me…_ It was strange, but the first thought that sprung to Kircheis' mind at that was not the contents of Reinhard's goal, but rather, the fact that Reinhard was inviting Kircheis to share in his dreams. Kircheis was touched. _Always, it has always been like this. Since that day, and forevermore…_

"We'll show those with authority, and those who take away our precious things, exactly who is better! What do you think?"

Gazing upon the chiselled visage of Reinhard von Musel, Kircheis thought: _This person…he may really do that. _Five years of being Reinhard's constant companion had firmly convinced Kircheis of that fact. Once Reinhard had decided upon something, there was nothing that he could not achieve. It might be his talents, his personality, his indomitable will or some essential part of his being…Kircheis did not know, but one thing he did know was that he would follow and support Reinhard no matter the path he would take in the future.

Clasping Reinhard's hand, Kircheis offered up his unwavering support and his unflagging loyalty once more. "Control the universe, Reinhard-sama."

_And until that day and beyond, I'll be your shadow. For the sake of my promise to Annerose-sama and… _Gazing upon his visage, Kircheis could not help but feel a welling of affection for the so-very passionate and stubborn guy standing in front of him. _For our friendship._

* * *

**Here ends my short story of Reinhard's and Kircheis' pre-teen years. I will probably do another fanfic on LOGH soon:)**


End file.
